This invention relates generally to the field of manipulating tools, and more particularly to an improved hook-type tool adapted to the opening and closing of ski boots of a type in which one portion of the boot is provided with a plurality of wire loops selectively engaged and tightened by a corresponding number of clasps, the wire loops engaging a notch or recess on a second portion of the boot.
Clasps of this general nature have come into substantial prominence with the advent of boots which are molded from synthetic resinous materials as contrasted with earlier constructions which are formed of leather. In the molded boot, the usual eyelets and leather thongs are dispensed with, and there is provided a plurality of fasteners, each consisting of a wire loop attached to one side of a front opening in the boot and a pivotally mounted clasp member on an opposite side of the opening. While such clamps are simple to manufacture, and are reliable in operation, they are often difficult to manipulate, particularly when the fingers of the user are stiff from extended exposure to freezing temperatures. Not only is the problem present during a closing operation, but difficulty is often encountered during an opening operation as well.